


Dancing Lessons

by madsydva



Series: Sherlockian Things Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Fill in fic for The Sign of Three where Sherlock gives John dancing lessons.





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Week Three of the Sherlockian Things Facebook Challenge. Prompt was 'Dancing Lessons'.

"Alright, Sherlock, next on the list is music."

"Music? Mary, we already went over the wedding march and processional."

"No, for the reception, Sherlock. For the dancing."

Sherlock made a face.

"We'll have to select a DJ with a good mix of songs and John and I will have to select a song for our first dance. I was thinking 'At Last' by Etta James."

Sherlock scoffs.

"What? It's a great first dance song." Mary defends with a smile.

"Exactly. Overused. Boring." Sherlock states.

"Well what are we going to use then? John said he didn't care what we picked."

Mary watches as Sherlock's wheels start to turn. "Sherlock? What are you thinking?"

"I'll select the song for your first dance."

"You're not even going to tell me what you've picked?"

"Nope."

\------------------------------------------

Sherlock was so engrossed in working on composing the waltz for John and Mary's first dance, that he didn't hear John come in. He jumped when he saw John sitting in his chair, creating a loud screech with his violin.

"Oh, John!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't want to interrupt. Are you composing something new?"

"Ah...no... it's just rubbish." Sherlock says putting down his violin.

"Your playing? Rubbish? Right." John says with a smile. 

"I'm glad you came by, John. There's something we need to discuss." Sherlock says walking over to the desk where a stereo was set up.

"Hmmm... what's that?"

"Your dance lessons." Sherlock says digging through a pile of CDs.

"My... what?" John says, eyes wide.

"Your dance lessons, John. For the wedding. Do keep up. Mary plans to go through with this whole "First Dance" tradition. So you'll need lessons."

"From who?"

"From me of course" Sherlock says selecting a CD and putting it in the stereo.

"But you've never seen me dance...."

"Which is precisely why you'll need lessons. Now, first I'll need to observe what skills you have before I can determine where you need work." Sherlock pushes play on the CD and a classical waltz fills the flat. Sherlock holds out his hands in open position, waiting for John.

"You're serious?"

"Completely." 

John sighs, rubbing his hand over his face.

"John."

"Alright, alright." 

John steps up in front of Sherlock and places his right hand in Sherlock's raised left hand. Sherlock moves John's left hand to just under his armpit and puts his own right hand on John's shoulder.

"Now, John, you're leading." Sherlock prompts. John steps forward with his left foot and Sherlock doesn't move.

"You're supposed to move." John says flatly.

"You're supposed to be leading. You can't just move your feet without moving your upper body." Sherlock quickly switches their arms so he is leading and soon has them waltzing quickly around the room. "See?"

"Right." John says as Sherlock switches their hands back. John steps forward and Sherlock steps back. Together they complete a full box step. 

"Good. Again." Sherlock encourages. John leads them in a square in time with the music, through several box steps. 

"Good. Now we can add the quarter turn." Sherlock switches their hands again to demonstrate. He whirls them around the room again. John nods and sticks his tongue out in concentration. Sherlock watches John as he thinks and his mouth goes a little dry. John steps forward and moves Sherlock back, then takes their next step turning slightly and his foot comes down on top of Sherlock's. He almost loses his balance and Sherlock steadies them.

"Sorry." John mumbles. 

"It's alright. Start again." Sherlock says softly. 

John starts again and successfully completes four box steps to make a full turn. 

"Keep going."

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" John asks as they continue.

"In school. Grade Four. I thought dance was a part of the curriculum in public schools also?" Sherlock says puzzled.

"Well, yeah. We learned in grade four as well. Wait... hang on. You mean to tell me you learned to ballroom dance in grade four and are still good enough..."

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Right. I forgot for a moment who I was talking to." 

"John, I have to be honest. I did practice a bit when I decided you would need lessons for your first dance." Sherlock says, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Practice?"

"YouTube." Sherlock says with a grin. 

John looks away and chuckles, inadvertently backing Sherlock into the desk. This stops the dance abruptly, causing John to crash into Sherlock with an "Oof!" Sherlock catches John, steadying them so they don't topple to the floor. Sherlock is pinned up against the desk with John's leg between his.

"Bugger! Sorry, I.." John starts to back away but Sherlock doesn't release his grip on his shoulders. He brushes his thumbs over John's collarbones and swallows hard. John starts to feel a little hot and clears his throat. Sherlock looks at him then, a little somber. 

"Sherlock, it's not over you know. You and I. We'll still go on cases and...stuff. You're still my best friend." John says softly. Sherlock shakes his head, as if to dismiss him.

"I... John, I want you to know that I am happy for you. For you and Mary...." 

"I know that." John interrupts.

"Please, John. Let me finish."

John nods, the classical waltz on the stereo still filling the flat.

"But I am sorry that I went away. That I hurt you and made you feel that you had to change your life, to move on." Sherlock says fiddling with John's shoulder seam on his shirt. John moves his own hand up to Sherlock's shoulder. 

"Move on? I don't think I ever moved on. I think I was just replacing you." He says brushing his thumb on the side of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock looks down at John's lips as he sticks his tongue out to wet them. Then Sherlock's eyes dart to the door, panicked.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock hisses.

"What?!" 

Sherlock shoves John back and quickly puts them back into proper open position. John hears a last foot step on the stairs then a quick knock on the door of the flat.

"Ooohoo! Boys!" She calls opening the door.

Sherlock slips back into teacher mode. "Now, John at the wedding you'll be dancing with your wife. So I imagine she'll want to be close to you. The waltz can be done from closed position." Sherlock moves his arm all the way around John's back and pulls them together. John lets out another 'oof' at the contact.

"Oi! Sherlock I know how to slow dance." John protests, going a little pink in front of Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock, again, rolls his eyes.

"We are not 'slow dancing', we are waltzing. Now..."

"Oh! Isn't that nice! You're giving him lessons for the wedding!" Mrs. Hudson exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson. We were until you....Ouch!" Sherlock exclaimed, after John stamped on his foot, to keep him from saying something not good.

"Yes. It is very nice." John said through gritted teeth, looking up at Sherlock. They were still holding eachother. Mrs. Hudson, who was not fooled, covered her smile with her hand.

"Yes, I just wanted everything to be nice for Mary." Sherlock said innocently. 

"That's sweet. Well, I won't continue to interrupt, I just thought I'd say hello since you were here, John. I'm headed out to the shops." she said heading toward the door.

"Ta, Mrs. Hudson." John says as she disappears down the steps.

"Bring back milk!" Sherlock calls after her.

"Not your housekeeper!" Comes the reply from the foyer. John smiles, knowing that the milk would appear in Sherlock's fridge before the day was out.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! This one was sooo stressful to write! I was waaay overthinking it. I'm not good at writing the feelings. I'm hoping I'm not just jumping into it without any pretext. 
> 
> Many apologies and thanks to MsLadySmith for tolerating my frustrations with this one.
> 
> Special Thanks to Terry and Ms. Cindy for their dance instruction here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xcusggBr-Vk


End file.
